Piece by Piece, Day by Day
by Yemam2422
Summary: DL. How can Danny and Lindsay start over after everything has fallen to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This takes place after 'Like Water for Murder' but, for this story, the events of 'Personal Foul' have never happened. Huge thanks to **A.Boleyn** for her wonderful beta help. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Stumbling into his apartment_,_ Danny and Lindsay look at each other and laugh. Her smile is a little too wide and her voice a little too loud, but both remind Danny of what it was like to love her – and to be loved. _

_Later, she moans when he's inside her, and rakes her nails down his back. He grips her hips and tries to make her give him that piece of her that she's holding back from him. Her lips press against his neck, but her kisses feel empty and not real. _

_Danny knows Lindsay doesn't want him like he wants her. For now, it's enough for him to pretend. _

_His hands tangle in her hair as he whispers "I love you." Over and over, like the words are meant to permanently imprint her skin. But she doesn't hear him._

_He aches for her. He feels like he can read her mind, know what she's feeling. But it doesn't matter now because she looks right through him when he passes her in the lab the next day._

_Rikki walks by him and says, "Maybe one day you'll have more. You'll have as much as you used to." _

Danny has had this same exact dream for the past nine days and he thinks it might drive him insane. It always ends in the same way with Rikki's words ominously echoing until he wakes up with a speeding heart beat, covered in a cold sweat. Sometimes he's able to fall back to sleep but tonight his mind remains restless, trying to analyze his nightmare. He's afraid Rikki will haunt him - in and out of his dreams - for the rest of his life. He's terrified of never getting back as much as he used to have with Lindsay.

--

_Without a word Lindsay pulls Danny against her. The sudden contact with his bare chest after so long almost shocks her, rendering her unable to move. Her eyes hold his as his hands quickly move to her waist. Even then she doesn't move. Not until she feels his hands under her shirt does she stagger backwards, dragging him with her. _

_Together they stumble blindly and fall across the bed, where caressing becomes a wrestling match with no rules. Danny's lips move against her skin, kissing, flicking, nibbling and pecking his way over her body. Their eyes meet and Lindsay presses her hand against his cheek, delighting in the sandpapery texture against her palm. _

_They roll over and Rikki appears on the other side of them, smiling. _

_Lindsay jumps off the bed and when Danny looks at her, Lindsay's face is set and tense. Her fists reflexively clench at her sides. _

"_This was a mistake," she says before leaving the room. _

_Danny follows but can't seem to catch up with her in the maze her hallway has suddenly become. Hours later he finds her. _

"_Just for the record, I don't know what happened in there," he says. _

"_Just for the record, I do. You chose her over me and now you have to live with it.'" _

_Danny flinches. "You're not going to be able to get me to leave." _

"_What will?"_

"_Talk to me."_

Lindsay is startled awake by her most recent dream about Danny, breathless and jumpy. Surprisingly, Rikki had never invaded her subconscious world before and this recent development, especially Rikki's mocking smirk, disturbs Lindsay. Usually it was only her and Danny in her dreams, hanging out in his apartment. Or walking side-by-side at Coney Island. Or huddled together in the lab. All of those dreams were vivid because at one time they were real. But Lindsay shrugs off her dreams because none if it is real anymore.

--

Danny is reminded of his dream as he processes hundreds of pieces of bloodstained mulch across from Lindsay, who is ignoring him in much the same way as his dream plays out. He wonders what Lindsay sees when she looks at him. Danny Messer – a hot headed, reckless fuckup. Danny has thought that of himself more than once ever since he slept with Rikki. But he misses Lindsay like crazy, no matter how little she thinks of him.

Danny actually longs for an assault from Lindsay, some kind of rage. Rage means passion, it means she still cares. But instead she avoids him. Danny remembers how intently he studied her face when he told her about Rikki, trying to measure Lindsay's reaction and how much damage he'd done. He remembered the quiet gasp that escaped from her lips as if his words had landed a punch. Her mouth slightly quivered before she quickly clenched her jaw. From that point on she was eerily calm and stoic as if the words she'd absorbed turned into an invisible hard shell within her. A knot formed in his stomach at that moment and had morphed into a permanent heavy lump of dread ever since. He didn't get rage then and he doubts if he'll ever see passion from her again. But he'll be damned if he ever stops searching for it.

"Danny, take a look at this." Lindsay walks around the table and points out a fingerprint on a piece of mulch, interrupting his thoughts. Mac had assigned them the tedious task of examining every piece of mulch from a landscaping warehouse where their latest vic had been found but this was the first piece to yield any evidence. Her hand brushes against his as she passes him the wood chip, and he knows it's by accident. She would never touch him so intimately, as casual as it was. Not now. Not since Rikki. He takes the piece of wood but keeps his eyes on Lindsay.

"I wish we could spend time together," he blurts out of the blue, unable to hide the sadness in his voice despite his efforts at sounding casual – like a friend instead of a deceitful ex-boyfriend. Danny's words hang uncomfortably in the air.

Lindsay is confused and conflicted over the feelings Danny stirs within her, and attempts to remain steadfast in her avoidance of discussing their relationship. She sidesteps Danny every chance she gets – his suggestion to rent a movie, or efforts to talk to her. What is most disconcerting to Lindsay is that, despite the fact that Danny cheated on her, their bond was never broken. Deep down, no matter what happens, they will always be connected and she can't deny she finds his efforts at reestablishing their bond as heartwarming.

Part of her thinks that maybe she should give in and simply watch a movie with him or hear what he has to say. But she's not ready to go there. Not yet. Every time she almost relents, images of Danny and Rikki flash through her mind. She imagines them casually flirting or tangled together in bed. She can't seem to let go of the hurt and sometimes when she thinks she's healing she only has to imagine Danny with Rikki and the pain settles back in the pit of her stomach. Why was it so easy for Danny to turn to Rikki? Be intimate with her? The stolen looks, the special touches, and seemingly uncharacteristic tenderness that she was so sure was reserved only for her were now tainted, shared with someone else. A random next door neighbor. Was Lindsay that easy to replace? Did Rikki's name fall from his lips in the same way hers did? Did he rub her back like he always did to her? She wonders if they did it on his pool table. Their spot.

Lindsay feels her throat constricting. But she won't cry. No, she stopped crying a long time ago. She feels strong now, determined to move on. Besides, it's her own fault for ever allowing herself to think that she held a special place in Danny's heart. She had believed that after he showed up in Montana but she sees now that she'd always been more invested in their relationship than Danny. Lindsay shakes the thoughts from her head and continues processing her evidence. Avoidance is something that has worked well for her in the past and she falls back on that tried and true method again.

"Not here, Danny. Not now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know." She can't hide the irritation in her voice, frustration at Danny's persistence.

"Alright, fine." Danny once again gives up, careful not to push too far, but he is determined to make things right between him and Lindsay. So, he'll wait and be patient until the time is right and Lindsay is ready.

But twenty minutes later, only halfway through their mountain of mulch, Danny gets restless and feels the need to talk to Lindsay again. It was only a few months ago that they would have been joking with each other, teasing each other, comfortable with each other and the time flying by. But he destroyed all that and desperately tries to hang on to the small shreds of what they have left between them.

"Bet I can process more mulch than you."

Lindsay smirks at Danny's trademark cockiness, grateful that he's keeping their conversation about work this time. "In your dreams."

"You care to put money where your mouth is?"

"Twenty bucks and you're on."

"I have a better idea. If you process more than me then I give you twenty dollars. If I process more, then you have to meet me tonight at Cozy's."

Lindsay's eyes jump up from her microscope to meet his. "Danny…"

"Just a friendly wager. That's it."

Maybe it was the hopeful look in his eyes or her defenses starting to weaken but Lindsay can't decline his offer. "The most wood chips in the next hour? Sure."

Danny offers his hand and as they shake on it, their eyes lock. Her heart skips a beat and Lindsay pulls away from him as if she touched a live wire. Making her way across the room, Lindsay hopes she wins this simple wager that is far more complicated than it seems.

--

Lindsay immediately spots Danny among the crowd at Cozy's, his back to her. He's wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt. A typical outfit, nothing that would stand out, but Lindsay knows the shape of him like the back of her hand. After spending hours tracing patterns, kissing and running her hands along his body, there's very few things she knows better.

"Hey," she says as she cautiously slides onto the stool next to him at a table in the corner.

"Hey. I ordered you a glass of wine."

"Thanks."

They are both quiet, the silence not awkward but not quite comfortable either. Lindsay nervously twirls the stem of her wine glass. Her stomach has been twisted in knots ever since Danny ended up processing two more wood chips than her and she's looking forward to calming her jittery nerves with some wine. Nerves that know Danny will try to talk to her about 'them'.

Danny takes a drink and licks his lips, a habit that indicates he wants to say something he thinks is important or funny – though he's not sure what to say exactly now that he has Lindsay's attention. He notices Lindsay watch his mouth. He sees the way she thickly swallows before glancing away. He likes that part of her is still attracted to him. But he doesn't kid himself into believing that it can make up for the disappointment she'll always associate with him. He sees that disappointment whenever their eyes meet and her mouth turns down as if fighting a frown. He hears it in the small, hopeless sighs that accompany their conversations.

It feels so good having her sitting next to him, Danny can almost fool himself into believing that Lindsay was here because she wanted to be and not because of their silly bet. But if this was for real they would be sitting inches closer, his arm around her shoulders, her hand on his leg. All the little things that make a world of difference, that would melt the coolness separating them. Danny contemplates what to talk about. He should probably keep it safe – talk about work or the news. But as hard as Danny pushed Lindsay away he's now just as desperate to pull her close.

"I miss you Lindsay."

Lindsay sighs, her shoulders slump and eyes close as the defensive wall inside her finally collapses. The past couple of months have taken their toll on her, leaving her drained, and she doesn't want to do it anymore. She resigns to finally dealing with her feelings and the mess that her relationship with Danny has become.

"I know." Maybe it was the wine or the relief of finally getting things off her chest but she feels surprisingly candid. "You know, sometimes it's easier to think the worst of you than try to fix things between us," she admits.

"I'm sorry." Danny is relieved that she's finally talking to him, even though her words hurt like a hundred tiny paper cuts. He can survive paper buts but he's afraid a fatal blow is still in store that will cripple his heart.

"I'm scared that when I start thinking the best of you again, I will regret it."

"I promise it won't ever happen again." Danny pauses before asking his next question, fearful about her response. With a deep, shaky breath he asks, "Do you think you'll ever be able to trust me?"

Lindsay has to believe they'll both work out all their kinks one day, at least as friends. They might end up bruised and scarred but Lindsay knows they are both too stubborn and resilient for this to completely tear them apart. New York was supposed to be her fresh start. She didn't leave the ghosts that haunted her in Montana to end up with new ones here.

"Yes." There is no doubt in her answer. But she's unsure of how to ask about what's been eating away at her. She treads carefully but after torturing herself with her imagination, fueled with the wine, she has to know the truth. "Was it good…with Rikki?"

Shocked and speechless, Danny's mouth hangs open. He struggles to comprehend Lindsay's question because it's the last thing he'd ever expect her to ask.

"What do you want me to say? That I thought of you the whole time?"

"No," she replies defensively.

"I didn't, but that's the only time I haven't thought of you since you came to New York. "Things with you are never like the way they are with anyone else. Never.""

Lindsay believes him. The sweetness in her wide-eyed expression makes Danny want to pull her against him and never let her go because he feels hope in the first time in what feels like forever. He sees a small glimpse of the Lindsay who used to think he was a good person, who laughed at his bad jokes, who saw in him someone she wanted to be with. Maybe she sees someone she might want to be with again.

"Do you like me?" he asks her half-teasing, half-serious.

"You're okay." Laughing around Danny is something she hasn't done in a long time so she instinctually fights a smile.

"Do you love me?" he asks her, and the vulnerability of it all b reaks Lindsay's heart.

"Yes." Her hand reaches out to close over his, her fingers intertwining with his. "I love you."

"I love you too," Danny's entire body seems to tremble from the inside out as he says the words he didn't even know were inside him, but every fiber in his body seems to muscle them out of his mouth as if he'd never be able to do anything else until they were said.

Lindsay closes her eyes for a long moment and opens them again, afraid she'd been dreaming again and that Danny hadn't said those words that made her heart stumble and melt.

"So where do we go from here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Lindsay stands in the center of a circular room, surrounded by dozens of darkened hallways. Danny walks in with a smile that makes her ache. He lifts his hand, silently gesturing for her to come with him. _

_But she doesn't move. She feels safer staying where she is. _

"_Are you afraid of me?" he asks. _

"_No. I'm afraid of wanting you this much."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know," she lies. _

"_Yes you do. You think that I'll hurt you again."_

_Danny is right. He reaches out to her again. "Come with me." _

_She starts towards him because she can't resist him. But when she gets close enough to touch him he disappears into a darkened hallway_.

Lindsay sits straight up in bed, slightly trembling, breathing too quickly and intensely aware of her heartbeat.

"I'm okay," she says out loud to reassure herself. As startled as Lindsay is by her dream, she doesn't need Freud to analyze its meaning. Ever since her talk with Danny at Cozy's two nights ago, Lindsay knows she has a decision to make, a path to choose. Go with Danny or go her own way without him. She loves him, he loves her. It should be simple but sometimes love isn't enough. Lindsay knows that. Love is just a word and she doesn't even know what it means anymore. That's what she'd told Danny at Cozy's after suggesting they take their time. She promised him they would talk again soon and until they did Lindsay had a feeling her haunting dreams would linger.

--

Danny is waiting for Lindsay when she emerges from the lab into the crisp night air. She doesn't see him right away but feels him immediately. It's like coming too close to an electric field, little shocks pulse through her. She turns and sees him leaning against the building, wearing jeans and a green v-neck shirt. For some reason that outfit, tequila shots and a pool table flash through her mind, turning her warm.

Danny had spent the past two days constantly thinking about Lindsay. And when he wasn't awake his sleep was permeated by her face and voice – sometimes happy, sometimes sad – everything a reminder that he could not be fooled by their night at Cozy's. She loves him, he loves her. But they need more than those words right now to fix things. Those words weren't strong enough to completely break down Lindsay's invisible shield. Danny is still trying to figure out exactly what it will take to do that, to make Lindsay trust him again. He has a feeling he will only find that answer at the end of a winding, difficult path. But he is determined to bulldoze his way down it.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I thought it was your day off," Lindsay asks.

"We said we'd talk soon, so here I am." He takes a step toward her, not touching her, but crowding the air of space between them.

"Oh." Lindsay is surprised.

"Want to talk over dinner?"

Lindsay's mind goes blank. She isn't sure what she expected their next step to be but she hadn't foreseen this invitation. It feels too fast, too scary. 'Dinner' is such a complicated word. Does he mean 'dinner' or does he mean 'date'? The way things are between them right now there is a huge, massive difference.

"Dinner?"

"Dinner. You know, you order food off a menu and people serve it to you. Some wine, some dessert."

"Right." _Dinner, just dinner_, Lindsay repeats to herself, knowing that it's important for them to talk despite her cautious instincts. "I'll meet you at Testo's in an hour. I just want to shower and change."

Danny smiles, a feeling of optimism lifting his sprits as he walks away. Even if it is just one small step at a time, he'll make his way through this unknown path he finds himself on.

--

Lindsay changed her outfit three times before settling on simple jeans and blue wrap sweater. She wasn't sure what look she was trying to go for on this dinner-not-date but then remembered this was Danny. He had seen her at her best and worst – from fancy opera dresses to ragged pajamas when she was sick - there was no pretense between them anymore.

"To us," Danny said, raising his wine glass as they wait for their food. He has to work hard not to just sit at the table and stare at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiles, but Danny's sees the half-hearted effort behind it. She's probably wondering the same thing he is - what does 'us' mean exactly? All Danny can do to answer that question is be brutally honest, be the exact opposite of the way he'd been after Ruben died when he destroyed their relationship.

"I dream about you."

"You do?" Lindsay pauses, surprised by his statement, but replies. "I dream about you too."

"You sure they're not nightmares?" he teases.

"Sometimes they are."

Danny's eyes jump to hers, hurt by her admission. "Sometimes dreams can't be trusted."

"Sometimes there's truth in dreams."

This dinner is not going as Danny hoped. Answers and progress instead of tension and doubt – that's what is supposed to happen. That is the problem with life. You can't predict it.

--

It had started down pouring after they left the restaurant so Danny and Lindsay make a mad dash from his car to the shelter of her apartment building. Together they race up the steps, laughing, finding the situation hilarious for some reason. They're still laughing when they reach Lindsay's apartment and Danny senses her hesitating. For the rest of their meal they'd avoided talking about their relationship as if it was a bomb they were both too afraid to touch, afraid of detonating.

_Invite me inside, invite me inside_, he mentally pleads as he thinks of ways to delay the inevitable end of their night.

"Thanks for dinner," she says.

"Anytime."

"Do you want to come in and dry off?"

"Sure," he manages to say, just able to not reveal his excitement. This is progress, he likes progress. He moves through the doorway before she changes her mind. Lindsay starts to shrug off her coat, which is dripping wet, and Danny reaches to help her take it off. Lindsay freezes when he touches her shoulders. So does he. Beneath the fabric of her shirt he can feel the heat of her skin. For what had to be the longest moment of their lives, they stand, unmoving. Danny doesn't take his hand off her shoulder. He isn't sure he could. Lindsay turns her head slightly and looks at Danny's fingers, contemplating them for a few seconds before meeting his eyes, a wistful looking coming and going on her face.

Very deliberately he eases her jacket off and mindlessly drops it on the floor. He isn't undressing her, but somehow it feels as if he is doing exactly that. He rests his hands on her shoulders again, slightly tracing them as he turns her to face him.

Lindsay places her palms lightly on the front of his shirt as they look at each other. She feels as if she is on a rollercoaster, moving faster, heading into dangerous territory. Reluctantly she moves her hands away from his chest and takes a step back, breaking the invisible connection between them.

"This is probably not a good idea," she says gently but firmly.

Danny closes his eyes, scolding himself. _Nice going, idiot. Now she thinks you're just after a quick roll in the hay_.

He reluctantly moves back from Lindsay. "I think I'd better leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." The words practically blend together into one as he says them as quickly as possible and leaves before making a bigger fool of himself.

Lindsay trails after him and watches his dejected walk down the hallway. "Danny?"

He pauses and turns to look at her. He doubt's she is going to invite him back. He isn't sure he'd be able to walk out a second time if she did. "Yeah?"

"Drive carefully."

He smiles. "I will."

As Danny drives home he's keenly aware of the empty seat beside him. He thinks about the familiar need and comfort his evening with Lindsay released in him – along with more uncertainty. He knows both will manifest themselves in his dreams tonight.

--

Lindsay and Danny need to talk. Lindsay knows that, which is why she invited him over. Talk about where 'things' are going with them. Just friends? Try a relationship again? Right now they seem stuck in a murky, grey area in between and it's confusing as hell. But she also knows why she'd avoided it. Talking is dangerous. Talking is where things always went wrong. The last time Danny said they should talk he told her how he'd slept with Rikki. Talking always resulted in revelations and emotions that Lindsay preferred to keep buried.

Lindsay reminds herself to tackle things one step at a time as she takes in the sight of Danny in her apartment for the first time in months. He looks good perched on the arm of her couch, telling her about the nightmare his case has become, as if he felt right at home.

"Sometimes I don't know why I do this job, you know? It feels like I'm not making any difference."

"You do it because being a CSI is your way of hunting bad guys. It's your way of doing the right thing. You help make the world a safe, better place."

_Damn_. She thinks he is some kind of hero. That's what got him into trouble in the first place. Her expectations, mixed with his own, made him fear he wasn't enough for her, made him push her away. He feels himself blush and is grateful for the low lighting in her apartment. Danny sighs and shakes his head, then walks over to sit beside Lindsay on the couch. The way he looks at her, as if she is somehow out of focus, makes her heartbeat speed up.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Know me?"

Lindsay smiles and shifts her legs to face him. There is an irresistible sense of rightness about this cozy, domestic scene. Some part of her screams at her that this is where she belongs, what she has unknowingly been waiting for her whole life.

"Show me I'm not wrong to want you," she says. There. No more tip toeing and hesitation. Lindsay was closing her eyes, holding her breath and diving in head first.

Danny is speechless. _Is this it?_ What he had been searching for? The moment, the signal that things would be okay between them? All Danny can do to respond is kiss her. He makes a sound that's part desperation, part surrender and takes her in his arms. He senses the caution in Lindsay but also feels her eagerness. Whatever is going on is working in both directions. As Danny deepens the kiss, Lindsay responds with a soft, little sound that might be the most erotic thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. She wraps her arms around his neck and Danny slides his hands down the length of her back. Visions of how he knows she looks and feels naked make him groan. Danny drinks his fill and manages to drag his mouth away from hers, still feeling thirsty. Lindsay shivers and digs her fingers into his shoulders afraid she'll collapse if she lets go, certain her bones have turned to liquid. Danny looks at her and wonders if he'd ever be able to pull himself from the spell she seems to always weave whenever he is around her.

When they kiss again, there is nothing lukewarm or hesitant about it. Lindsay knows she is back on the rollercoaster now and there's no turning back. She kisses him the way she wants to, the way she did before Rikki. It isn't the first time she's been kissed, it isn't the first time she's been kissed by Danny but, absurdly, small tears run down her face. Lindsay feels herself being transported to months ago, before Rikki and the heartache. Danny tries to pull away when he notices her tears but she won't let him. Instead she manages to fumble his shirt off and revels at the extremely familiar texture of his skin.

Somehow her shirt has come undone as well. She hadn't realized Danny had undone the buttons until he is peeling it off her, dropping it into a pool at her feet. He looks at her, shadows concealing and highlighting the angles of her body. "Are you sure?"

"That would have been a good question before my clothes came off." Smiling, she pulls him towards her. Still wrapped around each other they start making their way to her bedroom. It takes awhile to reach their destination because every few steps Danny stops and pins Lindsay against the wall to kiss her. Finally, she slides beneath the covers and waits for Danny, who is looking at her as if she isn't quite real.

He lowers himself to her and the world disappears. Danny's kisses singe every part of her from head to toe. When he finds the inside of her thighs she gasps and clutches at him. Burying her fingers in his hair, she twists beneath him, feeling achy and frantic. She can feel Danny shaking a little, his body slick with sweat. They urge each other toward the response their bodies demand, until time stops and sensations become everything.

Afterward, they lay beside each other, their bodies tucked together. It's awhile before either of them fall asleep, both resist closing their eyes. Both are afraid they'll wake up in the morning and discover that everything has been a dream.

--

Lindsay wakes up in Danny's arms. He looks peaceful and she wonders if his dreams match his expression. They never got around to talking about where things are going with them and 'things' are here front and center, very much a presence between them now. Lindsay has no regret but she can't deny the extra layer of complication their night together has added. How will 

Danny feel? When she feels him stir beside her she tenses up. She does not want anything to spoil their perfect night.

"Hey," he says in a gravelly voice.

"Hey." She pauses, tries to gauge his mood. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm." The tone in his mumble reveals pure satisfaction.

Lindsay doesn't know how to act indifferent if that is what she should be doing to keep things normal. She loves Danny, too much to pretend otherwise. What matters now is that they stay strong, move forward. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

Danny doesn't blink at her question as he strokes her arm. He thinks about saying something funny, like how he was kicked out of boy scouts when he was eight but decides on a brutal truth instead. "I slept with Rikki because I am not as strong as people think I am, not as strong as I wish I was."

Lindsay instantly feels pure contentment in that moment, as if she released an internal breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "It doesn't change how I feel about you…we just need to take this slow."

"I know." Tucking her hair behind her ear he says," I don't want to hurt you."

She wants to say simply, _Then don't_, but this isn't the time for simple answers. Honesty matters now. "I'll take the risk if you will."

A smile plays at the edges of his mouth. "I knew you'd be dangerous the second I saw you in the zoo, you know that?"

"Me? Dangerous? No one has ever described me as dangerous."

"I did."

"Why?"

He leans forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Because you're the kind of girl a guy could fall in love with so hard that it hurts. "Danny wraps his arms around Lindsay. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Lindsay's brow creases at his odd request. "I'm not going anywhere," she says softly. That seems to satisfy him and he relaxes immediately. Lindsay means it. She is staying – with Danny, with all their imperfections, with all the perfect moments too. Lindsay doesn't actually believe in forgiving and forgetting, not really. You should learn. Learn from the mistakes, the failures, the successes, and everything in between. Lindsay is learning to like second chances.

* * *

**A/N:** Tremendously huge thanks to **A.Boleyn** for the beta help. Thanks for reading!


End file.
